German Patent Application No. 42 21 185 describes an injection valve for injecting fuel into an intake manifold in which the valve seat element is manufactured using a chip-removing production method. After the chip-removing premachining, the valve seat element must be subjected, in the region of the valve seat, to a subsequent microfinishing operation in order to achieve the accuracy in coaction with a spherically configured valve closure element that is necessary for the sealing function. A separately produced perforated spray disk is sealingly joined, by welding, to the valve seat element at its downstream end face. The action of heat during welding can disadvantageously result in an undesired deformatcion of the perforated spray disk. For this two-part valve seat part, it is necessary to manufacture two components separately from one another, which are only subsequently joined to one another and optionally must also be post-processed together, resulting overall in a relatively high production outlay.